User talk:PrometheusGovernment
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Union of Extra-Terrestrial Micro-Nations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 08:12, February 6, 2010 Alliances We are open to any alliances, please contact us on prometheusgovernment@gmail.com. For ease of service use the SFA tag at the beginning of your mail to get through to the Secretary of Foreign Affairs quickly. We will not conduct initial negotiations over MicroWikia. John, Foreign Affairs Office. Thank You Thank you for your submissions to the Intermicronational Tribune. Parker I of Secundomia 14:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Your Withdrawl from the UETMN I have noticed that you have withdrawn from the Union. Parker I of Secundomia 14:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Article Hello, I was just wondering why I Prometheus doesn't have an article nor can I find them on the internet. Please contact me on this ASAP. Best Regards, President Turner Apologies for that, I myself am personally annoyed by that but due to events that took place late last year/early this year we no longer have anything online and are forbidden for posting a website due to 'war issues' according to the MoD however I will release any information to people via emails should they wish for it. J. Skinner Greetings, RE: Egtavian Star Application Greetings, I have noted your application to write as a columnist for the Egtavian Star, and I would just like to ask you a few questions before you start. I would just like to ask you what sort of things that you would like to write about, how often you think that you would be able to write about it, and if you mind me proofreading your submissions before they are posted. You can write about almost anything as often (or not) as you see fit, as far as I am concerned Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 10:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I am open to write about any general issues in the MicroWikia community, I can probably cover some general sports stuff from the intermicronational world and maybe some bits about the OAM if needed as well. Well, we've already got Son3 doing politics from a paleoconservative perspective, and Mark Drenser is doing technology and advice, so I'd say that if you wanted to write about micronational sport, then that would work out very well. Commenting on OAM affairs has already been mentioned by Sir Fish, but I'll see how things work out. The next issue will be published on the 18th of March, so if you are able to email me the article before that date, then that would be fine. I'll eventually build an Egtavian Star website with a 'Submissions' form, but until then it would be best for you to e-mail me your submissions at egtavia{AT}yahoo.co.uk. Regards, President Peter Bralesford --Demontux 09:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Event Plans Hello, As a member of the MUSC, I would like to decide which of the following events you would be interested in participating in: 1. Micronational Song Contest: Each participating member would submit a song to participate (This could not be a cover, a anti political protest and must last between 2:30 and 5:00) then, selected people and the public will vote for who they want to win. 2. Art Gallery, Different people in the Micronational public would create pieces of Artwork then, they would be sent to a selected city to be on display and possibly, an award will be given. 3. Micronational Movie Awards, similar to normal Movie Awards but with a customised format which gives awards to Micronational and Macronational Films. It would be a combinations of the BRITS and the OSCARS. 4. Virtual Football Club League, People from Micronations would create clubs to participate in a league system. These could be created by leader and by people who are simply members. These would be played on PES or FIFA via XBOX 360, PS3, Wii or PC. I hope this was OK for you and I can't wait for a response. Best Regards, Tom Turner 20:53, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC)